Im traped in the world of a sardonic teen girl
by inuyasha1
Summary: our lovely g boys get stranded on a strange planet
1. Duo: heee heee haaa haa haawww oooh!

Help Im Stuck With A Sardonic Russian Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo(wispering): Hey, its me, I bet youre wondering why Im wispering. Well its a long story. I know what youre thinking "Maxwell Im leaving in ten seconds even if you dont get to the point". Well Im here to warn you theres something evil out there, evil I tell you. Hey! Dont walk away! Im not kidding. Fine if you dont want to be safe then DOOM on you. I knew you'd see things my way. Anyway it begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits, for a dark purpose...... Not really I just always wanted to say that. Ok ok Im sorry I'll get on with it geez you dont have to be so mean. Alright one fine day me and the lesser pilots were cruzin through space.  
  
~WEIRD WAVES APEAR AND FUNKY MUSIC PLAYS THEN SUDDENLY A FLASH BACK~  
  
Wufei: Maxwell, stop looking at me you weakling!  
  
Duo: aww Fei-fei you cant even see me.  
  
Wufei: Its WUFEI and I know I cant see you, but I can sense those beadie little eyes on the back of my head. Now go bother someone else Im trying to meditate and youre breaking my concentration.  
  
Duo(mumbles): boy does he have a stick up his ass.  
  
Wufei: What was that?  
  
Duo: I said um I like to eat bass.  
  
Wufei:~mutters something about stupid braided boys and their retarded antics~  
  
Duo: ~skips happily for no apparent reason over to Quatre who is piloting the ship~ Hello quatre old buddy-  
  
Quatre: No.  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Quatre: Whenever you start out like that I know you want something.  
  
Duo: No I dont  
  
Quatre: ~quirks eyebrow~ what about the time you-  
  
Duo: ~calmly~ ok ok I confess. IM SOOOOO BORED PLEASE QUATRE I GOTTA HAVE SOMETHING TO DO TO TAKE MY WRY LITTLE MIND OFF OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: ~wiping and spit from Duo off of his face and being suprised that Duo knows the word wry~ Well Duo its your own fault I told you to bring a puzzle or something but you wouldnt listen blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.  
  
Duo: ~having the attension span of a pile of smashed up rocks starts to stare at a big red button on the controll panel of the space ship~ oooooh O.O  
  
Quatre: ~starting to lecture Duo on something that probably doesnt even pertain to what he was talking about earlier~ And another thing you have got to remember- what? Duo! Youre not listening.  
  
Duo:~drooling and sounding like a zombie~ must press the big red button.  
  
Quatre: Noooo not that Im not sure what it does yet!  
  
Duo: Too late slow poke ~stupidly pressing the big red button  
  
***************************************  
  
Duo: Well thats part of the stroy but I dont feel like telling you the rest come back later ~falls asleep like a narcoleptic~ 


	2. oops!

Duo:~almost drowning in his own drool~wu-bear I didnt mean to break your katana ~gurgle glurgle~ huh?! how long have you been standing there? huh? oh yeah the story now where was I? yes **************************************  
  
Quatre: DUO! Didnt I tell you not to touch things?!! You just cant not touch! Why do I have to put up with this? What have I done? ~eyes start to twitch~  
  
~the ship starts spinning out of controll and hurdles down toward some strange planet~  
  
Duo: Q, you really need to do something.  
  
Quatre: ME?  
  
Duo: Do you see any one else standing here?  
  
Quatre: Well there's Trowa.  
  
Duo: Hey, where did you come from?  
  
Trowa: I dont know youre the one telling the story.  
  
Duo: Oh yeah..... So what were we upset about?  
  
Trowa: Well it seems to me that quatre was going on and on with his endless "helpful hints" when duo, having the attension spand of a pile of smashed up rocks, pressed a big red button. And now we ar hurdling down toward some strange planet and crashing seems iminent.  
  
Duo:O.O ~in shock because Trowa said that many words~ Thanks for that..... NOW WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO???????? WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: ~still meditating and oblivious to everything~  
  
Heero: ~walks in~ Here's a bright idea why dont you press the big red button again?  
  
Duo:~stops screaming~ oh.~he said stupidly~ ~presses the big red button~  
  
~the ship stops spinning and lands gracefully in a pile of leaves. then a buch of little people show up and hold up signs with the number 10 on them like judges then they leave~  
  
Quatre: Ok.......  
  
Duo: To to I dont think we're in kansass anymore.  
  
Heero: You idiot. 


	3. Oh Nooooo why me

Duo: and so it begins next some pretty crazy things happen ******************************** Quatre: I wonder where we are  
  
Duo: lets go ask the little people!!!!  
  
Heero: we dont know if the air is breathable and plus-  
  
Duo: ~outside the ship dancing around and making faces at heero~  
  
Quatre: why is he doing that?  
  
Wufei: not sure by all it counts it doesnt add up  
  
Heero: weren't you meditating?  
  
Wufei: yeah but duo is telling the story remember and now that hes out of the ship we can do what we want.  
  
Heero: thats the dumbest load of crap I have ever heard lets just go.  
  
Wufei: but I like not being aorund duo.  
  
Heero. Go! ~cocks gun~  
  
Wufei: ^_^ ;  
  
Duo: ~outside~ HELLO? is any one out here. ~spots a little girl~ oooooo why hello little girl. oh arent you cute. coochie coochie coo.~tickles the little girls chin~  
  
Little girl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ~kicks duo in the shin~ Help me! ~continues to beat hard on Duo~ Please help me!!!!!  
  
Duo:~in incrediblely excrutiating pain~ ouch  
  
suddenly wufei sees them  
  
Wufei: MAXWELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!! ~runs over to them and starts beating up on duo also~ What did you do to this poor little girl???!!!  
  
Duo: x_x  
  
Some girl from out of no where: Oh my! Mimi are you ok?  
  
little girl now known as mimi: Im ok, now.  
  
Some girl from out of no where: What happened?  
  
Mimi:Weeeeeeelllllllllll, I was just minding my own buisness when this giant ship landed in the leaf pile I was going to jump in . I was kinda peplexed so I just stood there like an idiot. then this lady with the weird voice came and started messing with me.  
  
Wufei: Ha! Duo she thinks youre a girl.  
  
Duo: x_x  
  
Wufei: Oh yeah I forgot youre out cold and possibly dead............. oh well  
  
Some girl from out of no where: who is that?  
  
Mimi: I dont know. but he helped me.  
  
Wufei: I am chang wufei  
  
Some girl from out of no where: Im Mira its a pleasure to meet you .~thinking~(wow Im so glad that Im not going to be known as some girl from out of nowhere anymore)  
  
heero: where are we?  
  
mimi: you are in video game land ~cough cough~ I mean youre on shmengi!  
  
heero: hn  
  
Mira: pardon her she's been watching timmy the tooth. anyway this is hyrule.  
  
wufei: Im sorry for any trouble this idiot caused you. Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?  
  
Mika: Well there is this ball that my father want me to go to with all his boogie foo foo friends and I do need a date.  
  
Wufei: uuhhhhhhh  
  
Heero: hn  
  
Duo: x_x  
  
Mira: Am I that bad looking?  
  
Trowa: Nah youre really cute. they're scared of girls.  
  
Mira: Really? Well thats odd  
  
Trowa: Not really you should see the girls in they're lives.  
  
Mira: oh....... well will you go with me?  
  
Trowa:O_O...............  
  
Mira: one of you are going to go with me or else-  
  
Quatre: ~comes out the ship~ hey guys I-  
  
All:~stares at him~  
  
Quatre: What?  
  
Mira: Youre cute. Will you go to my fathers boogie foo foo ball with me?  
  
Quatre: Did you say boogie and foofoo? I'd love to!  
  
Mira: Now all I need is a sitter for my daughter Mimi  
  
Duo: ~suddenly awake~ that chibi oni is your kid? But youre like our age.  
  
Mira: Arranged marriages gotta hate 'em.  
  
Wufei: yeah.  
  
Mimi: Well I like that weird lady mommie ~evil look in her eyes~  
  
Duo: hey Im not a girl. and Im not watching that bad litte girl  
  
Heero:~points gun at him~ yes you are.  
  
Wufei: yeah it serves you right for bothering her.  
  
Mira: well why do you want me to leave you with some chick we just met.  
  
Mimi: mommie, trust is the basis of any relationship. obviously these guys are friends so if youre going to be going to the ball with blondy here than you should at least make friends with his friends and what better way is there to start a relationship with a stranger than to show trust.~takes a deep breath because she just said all of that on one breath~  
  
Mira:(wow that kid is long winded.... she got that from her father)............... ok sounds good to me.  
  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Heero: Are you finished  
  
Duo: no I ran out of breath ~gasp~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Now Im done.  
  
Trowa:.........  
  
**************************************************************************** *** I KNOW IT TOOK ME A VERY LONG TIME TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT I'M JUST A REALLY BAD WRITER AND THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO PLEASE BE GENTLE. 


End file.
